Project Summary This application requests support for a one-day workshop on ?Traversing Divides: Interdisciplinary Research in Population Health and Health Disparities,? for researchers who aspire to contribute to the field of population health science. The goals of the workshop are to enable population health scientists training and/or working in diverse academic settings and disciplinary fields to: (1) learn the value of interdisciplinary collaboration and become sensitive to its challenges; (2) become aware of skills needed, and the resources available, for successful collaborations; (3) practice these skills with individuals of different disciplines; and (4) extend the range of disciplines with which they interact. The application also proposes to extend the impact of the workshop by publishing workshop results and developing and disseminating an on-line library of resources on interdisciplinary research (e.g., on-line training modules, published articles, syllabi) curated for population health scientists. Through a mix of didactic, interactive, and mentored-practice sessions, the workshop will provide a new model for brief training in interdisciplinary research that is open to audiences that previously have lacked access to such training. It will be held under the auspices of the Interdisciplinary Association for Population Health Science (IAPHS), a scientific organization devoted to advancing population health science and its application to improving health as well as supporting the professional development of population health scientists. It draws on the knowledge and experience of leading experts in population health science, experts on team science, and on the experience of the Maryland Population Research Center and the Interdisciplinary Association for Population Health Science in developing interdisciplinary conferences and workshops. The project will enhance readiness for interdisciplinary collaboration in the next generation of scientists working in population health and health disparities, and will provide resources for individuals and programs seeking to enhance the effectiveness of interdisciplinary collaborations.